J'yahn Tanner
Personality Dr. Tanner's behavior can seem extremely erratic, bordering on neurotic and psychotic at times, depending on the situations in which he's encountered. At times, he can appear non-sensical and rambling, spouting figures and information about seemingly random subjects. At other times, he will be quite lucid, ably demonstrating his keen intellect, sharp wit, and even charm. Very few understand the mechanisms that determine just which Tanner they will encounter at any given time, and this has caused Tanner to have very strained relationships with other people over the years, personally and professionally. Tanner's moral compass is broken, at best. He exhibits no regret or remorse at the death and destruction his inventions and theories cause, his rationale being that it is not he himself who is using the devices in a malicious manner. On the opposite end of the scale, he seems to have an aversion to outright lying, though he is not averse to omitting information or avoiding a question entirely. He does not seem particularly concerned with threats of physical harm to himself, which can be attributed to the nature of his work, which carries great risk of physical harm in the experimental stage. This has caused him a fair amount of grief during confrontations where he is very often the weaker combatant. Background J'yahn Tanner was born J'yahn Nualla 15 BBY on Chandrila to a nurse, Meryn Nualla, and is the illegitimate son of Clone Wars veteran and noted physician, Dr. Xar'on Tanner, though he was unaware of his father's identity until later in life. J'yahn Nualla showed tremendous aptitude for the physical sciences and mathematics at a young age. Noting her son's intellectual prowess early, Meryn Nualla ensured her son's education was accelerated to provide him with adequate academic challenge, resulting in young J'yahn continually attending classes with children appreciably older than himself. The continual advanced placement in his schooling resulted in him being an outcast and oddball for his entire academic career, and much of his adult life. His interest in the sciences during his time on Chandrila also tended to set him aside from his fellow Chandrilans, as he held no interest in their political debating and rhetoric, openly deriding their twisting of facts and information to fit various political idealogies. Completing his grade school work at fourteen, his mother officially had her son's last name changed to Tanner, hoping his father's name and his academic prowess, which mirrored his father, would enable him to attend his father's alma mater for university schooling. Her efforts succeeded, and J'yahn Tanner was sent offworld to begin his advanced academic career. His age, as usual, set him apart from the other students, though he did earn some respect for his talents in physics and chemistry, as well as participating in numerous research projects as a junior investigator beginning at the tender age of fifteen. His brilliant, and still developing, mind absorbed knowledge like the proverbial sponge, and his scientific talents grew in leaps and bounds, ultimately becoming a polymath, earning multiple doctorates in various disciplines of physics and chemistry, as well as other advanced degrees in the sciences adn mathematics by the time he was 24. Galactic Civil War The Galactic Civil War proved to be a boon for the brilliant, budding weapons researcher. His talents afforded him the opportunity to work as an independent contractor for multiple companies and governments. However, he also used whatever funding he obtained to finance his own personal research, in addition to the contracted work, which often led to uncomfortable situations when caught. During this time, his work primarily dealt with larger weapons of destruction, designing and improving starfighter and capital ship weaponry, missiles, torpedos, and other forms of large scale beam weaponry and explosive ordnance. However, there is evidence that he spent some time on Bothawui, developing cunningly lethal and concealable weaponry for Bothan operatives. No official records exist of his previous employment or settlement on Bothawui, though hints and rumors can be happened upon in intelligence circles, and Tanner has a remarkable fluency in Bothese. Post-War to Now Tanner did not fare well after the realization of peace, and particularly, the formation of the Galactic Alliance. As there was no longer an immediate need for better and badder instruments of death, Tanner accordingly found himself without steady work or funding for his research, his position as an independent contractor no longer an advantage as the galaxy settled into relative peace. He began moving from planet to planet, job to job, usually taking up a position as a weapons repair tech or professor, never lasting long in one place, due to his personality issues and his desire to continue his own research. Assorted incidents and accidents surrounding him also plagued his search for steady employment, most notably the sudden "discorporealization" of a lab assistant and the ignition of a small portion of an inhabited moon's atmosphere. Most recently, he has been fired from his position as a professor of advanced sciences at a prestigious prep school on Coruscant after a record four days, when several students ignored his warning about a device he cobbled together in a lab and several fingers were neatly severed. Tanner has now been spotted back on Bothawui, performing unspecified research work for Huurton Security, Inc. Quotes "Let the Jedi and the 'Sith' pretenders fixate and obsess about their 'Force'. The forces and rules that control the universe are mine to command. Why would I -limit- myself?" Trivia *Tanner is often found doing advanced scientific and mathematical calculations in rowdy clubs and cantinas. *There is evidence that Tanner possesses some form of eidetic memory. Plans and diagrams for inventions reside entirely within his head until it's time for actual construction, when they are finally laid down to be shared with others involved. *He has shown some symptoms of OCD behavior at times. *Tanner's published research has been described as visionary and radical, and for some his more advanced ideas, utterly outside of the realm of existing technology for generations to come. *Of his more pratical ideas and inventions, it would seem that Tanner is completely incapable of designing devices that are not destructive in some way. *Tanner has been seen often in the company of the young Twi'lek mechanic, Arali. It has been noted that he is quite lucid at these times. See also * Link External links * External link